Midnight's Stand
by Nightmarishwriter
Summary: This is a short battle story between Midnight, and a very twisted Darkrai named Doc... Enjoy!


Midnight vs. Doc

Midnight's P.O.V.

I flew through the forest at high speeds as I fled my once nice mate's forest.

Ever since my two daughters, Felicity and May, were hatched it has been hell for all three of us. Nightmare, even though unwillingly, has hired another Darkrai to take care of us due to the fact Orion was unable to do so.

The Darkrai's name was Doc, a tall darkrai with a strange eye glass and reversed colored hair. The hair also had a white strip running through it.

The Darkrai absolutely horrid. He would act nice and gentle around Nightmare, but was horrid and cruel when he was alone with me and children.

I looked back and shuddered when I saw him hot on my trail. That horrid look in his eyes, that murderous look.

All of sudden a tree got into my path and I ran right into the damn thing. I fell to the ground shocked and useless. I looked up at the sunny blue sky dazed as the Darkrai floated over me with a wide smirk.

"W-Well…" His strangely accented voice purred as he slowly floated over to my stunned body. "This is how it ends… I take your life and then…" He chuckled darkly as he looked back towards my mate's territory.

I shook my head and got to my stilt like legs hissing warily at him. "Kill me and Nightmare will have you killed." I snarled shaking the rest of the dizziness out of my head. Doc smirked at this as he floated closer to me. "I'll just tell him that you fled away. Not wanting to have to care for a usless mate such as him."

I shuddered again and clentched my fists wanting to punch the lights out of this bastard. Doc smirked even wider as a black aura surrounded each of his clawed hands. "Now be a good girl and stand still…. I want this attack to be a swift clean kill…" He came at me at amazing speed as he came at me with outstretched claws.

I gasped and dodged the attack before it could hit dead on. It scratched my shoulder as he slid past me. I quickly turned on him and met him face to face growling.

"Hehehehe… Quicker than I thought." Doc purred preparing a shadowball as I prepared to use brick break. I must finish this quickly or there will be hell to pay.

He shot out the shadow ball before I could attack with Brick break. Thinking quickly, I used my attack to stop his in it's tracks. Doc smirked towards me and then came at me using another shadow claw.

I blocked the attack with my arms allowing him to make deep slashes in each one. He then flew back and began charging up another shadow ball attack. I didn't give him a chance to finish charging. I came at him using brick break and struck him under the ribs.

I felt a few crack and smirked up at him as pain filled the darkrai's face. He roared and flew back gripping his left side in pain.

"DAMN YOU VILE BITCH!" He roared in fury as he began shooting Darkpulses my way. I managed to dodge the first few by doing quick movements around the now small clearing. But I wasn't quick enough to see the one on my right and I was struck and sent into a tree.

My side was slammed into it knocking the air out of me. I stood up coughing violently before another attack struck me. My head was busted against the tree with a sickening crack. Blood began pouring down my face as a wound opened up on the side of my head.

I heard mechanical laughter come from far away as pain filled my mind. I slowly stood up shaking my head, splattering blood on the green grass turning the tips a bloody red color. I looked towards Doc who was preparing the final attack, a shadow claw.

I hissed weakly before falling to my knees, unable to stand much longer. I watched as he walked over to me triumphantly for the kill.

All of sudden I felt like this was the end, the end of life as I had known it. All off sudden there was a flash of red and white and Doc was all of sudden knocked to the ground.

In his place was my old friend, Orion. The red and white gallade looked at Doc glaring deeply.

"So you are trying to kill a female of your species? Pathetic." He hissed as his elbows extended into long blades. Doc got up to his stilt like legs and smirked at the gallade. "Hmmm? And why is that?" He purred cracking the knuckles on each of his hands.

Orion snorted at this question and began preparing for an attack. His blades glowed green and he narrowed his red eyes. "I do not like it when you damn creatures kill for the fun of it…."

Doc broke into roaring laughter and he got ready a shadow ball. "I'll kill you first and then…" He looked past Orion towards me. "Her…"

I saw Orion look over his shoulder and hiss. "Run, Midnight and Get Felicity and May out of here…" He then rushed forward coming at Doc with a leafblade attack.

I slowly melted into the ground and fled back towards Nightmare's forest as the sounds of battle arose from the forest behind.

I hoped to Arceus that Orion will be fine.

End…


End file.
